Lost Lamb
by evilRevan
Summary: (Post-war) The die had been cast, the last blow delivered, and the world once knew peace. But there was a cost, a life that had been taken to ensure a blissful path. But like Naga foretold the one who shares Grima's blood, shall return to where it all began. So when a woman appears in a field, everyone rejoices. However, she doesn't remember who they are. F!RobinXYen'fay
1. Chapter 1

Ylisstol castle was abuzz with life, nobles and noblewoman moving to and fro through expensive looking rooms and hallways. Noella watched scuttle about, silently taking note of how they looked at her as they passed her by. Two or three looked at her with contempt, as if she was pitiful and belonged under their heel. Then there were those that had a certain _glimmer_ in their eyes when they saw her, like she was some kind of hero; a saint.

She wasn't quite sure why they worshiped the very ground she walked on. Then again, all these people were just nameless faces, people she didn't recognize or _know_,on a personal level. Maybe there was a reason for their seemingly strange adoration, or maybe it was just a mistake. Perhaps the glimmer in their eyes was merely the lighting's fault, giving rise to a trait that never existed.

Because after all, she had done nothing to garner such emotions from these people that she didn't even know. But none the less, many offered kind words and their support whenever she began to feel ill, or needed a breather.

"How are you feeling, Noella?"

The brown eyed woman felt her heart beat faster with the mention of the name; a name that felt oddly –_familiar_ to her. And although she didn't know who this person Noella was, her body acted as if she were _her _as she spun around, coming face to face with a blue haired man that found her lying in a field a week ago.

He smiled, awaiting her answer which she had failed to give him. "I'm fine, milord." She bowed to the man before her remembering he was the Exalt, a man of power and nobility far above everyone else.

The warm, gentle smile on his face faded quickly. "You're a shepherd and a dear friend, Noella. You need not use such titles with me." He lightly touched the bewildered woman's shoulder, gently allowing her to stand straight up and meet his gaze like an equal. Everything he said to her was strange, calling her a shepherd when she did not tend to a flock of sheep, and referring to her as a friend.

The silver haired woman pursed her lips, struggling to remember his name. "Yes... Mi- Chrom." She squeaked, feeling a strange sensation in her chest as if the name alone was important, like she had heard it before.

A week ago was the first time she saw this man, along with his sister Lissa back in some unknown field. Since then, they continued to confuse her to no end. When they first met, they smiled and hugged her as if they were close friends. But the truth was Noella did not know these people who were smiling and crying as they embraced her. Their names were familiar, but their faces weren't. Like the nobles that walked inside Ylisstol castle, they were just faceless people that bore no real relevance to her.

They were just shadows that danced and spoke to her in a strange language.

Chrom, Ylisse's Exalt, was only one to take her hand. She could still remember his grinning face, as if he just caught the biggest fish in the world as he pulled her up off the ground. She stared at him blankly, rattled and confused as she awoke in a strange place while three strangers, all of whom she did not know, talked to her as if she were some long lost friend. It was Chrom who rattled her the most, saying something strange that struck a chord deep within her.

He said to her, "Welcome back. It's all over, we won."

Noella just stared at him, as she did now, completely dumbfounded and unsure. It wasn't until she opened her mouth and told them she didn't 'understand' and who are you three, that their bright smiling faces fell. They tried to explain to her what had happened, that she was a shepherd, a dear friend that had disappeared nearly two years ago in the final battle with Grima. And while nothing they said made sense at the time, pain blossomed in her skull and cut their chat short.

After that, the three strangers guided her back to Ylisse, to Ylisstol castle where she could regain her memories in peace. She followed them, whether it was because she had done so in the past or just because she had nowhere else to go, she wasn't quite sure. But deep down, deep inside her something told her they wouldn't lead her astray. That Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick were all good people that simply wished to help her.

Chrom patted her on the back gently, shaking her from the only memory she had since she awoke. "Remember anything?" Noella hung her head low in response. He frowned but patted her back again in a comforting way.

"I'm sure you'll remember in due time."

She knew he was attempting to cheer her up with his smiling face, and soothing words. But she couldn't bring herself to smile or lift her head up. She was lost and confused, unable to laugh with the people that she had supposedly fought and bled with. It was a daunting thing, to forget all these people who clearly knew you like the back of their hand.

On a somber note they parted, Chrom leaving to attend to important kingly matters that couldn't wait any longer, while she just wandered through the castle with any rhyme nor reason. As she wandered, Noella met a pink haired woman by the name of Olivia. She seemed extremely shy, dressed up in a revealing pink and cream outfit that reminded her of a dancer. Noella greeted her with a smile, something she did with everyone she met, regardless of status. The woman turned red and smiled back.

Olivia wished to talk to her and Noella obliged for she was Chrom's wife, the Queen of Ylisse. A fact the amnesiac had come to find out the second day she had been here in Ylisstol castle.

Noella bowed low, much like how she greeted Chrom an hour ago. "Greetings Milady." The queen turned a brighter shade of red for some strange reason, nervously fiddling with her hands that did not befit her status.

"Please, Noelle, stop that!" The woman sputtered, placing her hands closer to her chest as if attempting to make herself appear smaller, and less noticeable. Noella immediately stood straight up as the sound of footsteps echoed in the halls. A noblewoman approached them, greeting Olivia in a respectful, lady like fashion that spoke volumes about her character. Her words were polite, her brown eyes staring straight into Olivia's while her hands daintily held a pink parasol.

Noella observed the woman who wore a strange frilly, outfit made of pink and white cloth. The noblewoman spared her a brief glance. An elegant smile spread across her face once their eyes met.

"Noella, it is good to see you again! My dear Lissa told me they found you not to long ago, but I dare say work kept me from visiting you." The woman turned to face her, ignoring Olivia's presence completely. "That reminds me! I promised to make you tea when you came back!" The blond haired woman gently hit her palm with the pink parasol.

The silver haired woman tilted her head at the unknown noblewoman, completely baffled as to why she was even speaking to her.

Thankfully, Olivia chimed in to dispel the strange awkward silence that would no doubt come between them. "Um… Maribelle, Noella doesn't know who we are. She lost all her memories…" The shy queen squeaked and Maribelle blanched at the unexpected news.

"Oh my! What an absolutely horrible thing to have to go through such a thing twice!" The woman closed her eyes, still unusually pale in the face.

Noella just continued to stare at her, pondering the meaning behind her words. _Twice?_ Did that mean she had lost her memories once before?

"Well then," Maribelle snapped her eyes open. "Maybe a cup of tea will help you remember. After all, it would do you some good to learn the proper way to be a lady." The blond winked at her as she continued to hold onto her pink parasol.

Noella politely declined, feigning a sour stomach and a fierce headache. The noblewoman looked crestfallen, but accepted her lie easily enough; most likely thinking it was a side effect of losing all her memories. Maribelle left them alone, claiming she had to attend court to settle some absurd dispute, and see her husband Ricken who was wandering around in the castle. Both Olivia and Noella bid her farewell, falling into a strange sort of silence once the blond turned around the corner and continued on her merry way.

It was then the Queen shifted nervously in place, fiddling with a brightly colored gem studded ring on her finger. The ring was obviously an engagement ring, marking her as a married woman.

The very sight of it caused Noella to look upon the ring that rested upon her ring finger. The band was thin and made of silver with a large, iridescent opal set in the middle with two smaller purple colored stones on either side. Sliding off the band she saw an inscription inside the band, unseen and unknown to her. It read, _you are my sun, and I pray you shall never set for as long as you draw breath._

The meaning behind the words were lost on her, leaving her thoroughly confused. But deep down, she had the feeling this ring was given to her as an engagement ring, by someone who loved her before she lost all her memories.

But who was the person that bestowed upon her this ring? Noella shook her head when no one came to mind and slipped the ring back on her ungloved finger. "Do you recognize the ring?" Noella looked at Olivia, having forgotten she was right in front of her.

The young woman shook her head, "No I don't recognize this ring." And just like Chrom, Olivia's face fell.

"I'm sorry…" The pink haired queen looked like she was about to try for some odd reason.

"Don't be… Olivia. I just wish I knew who gave this to me." Noella pointed to the ring on her finger. Olivia nervously shifted in place, her face turning red all of a sudden. The Queen was indeed a strange person. But then again, so was she.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but ended up closing it instead. Whatever it was Olivia wished to tell her remained unsaid as a few more people came rushing down the hallways. Two soldiers, a woman dressed in red armor and a man dressed in green armor came barreling down the hallway, both smiling like idiots at her and Olivia. Noella sighed. No doubt those two were more people from her past, people who knew her as a shepherd and a close comrade.

She wasn't far from the truth as they introduced themselves. The woman in red armor was Sully; a living woman shaped battering ram with fiery red hair and a personality to match. Stahl was the man in green, always smiling and absolutely friendly. At first she thought Stahl was the one who gave her the ring. But as they conversed, it appeared that Sully and Stahl were married; nicknamed the Bull and Panther respectively.

Noella didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief, or feel dejected at the news. It was wonderful that she wouldn't have to explain to him that she didn't remember being his wife, or even his face. However this only meant that at some point, she would end up hurting the man who loved her when they came to find her. _If_ he ever came to find her.

Noella felt her ribs break as the two giants embraced her in an earthshattering hug, bidding her farewell. Or as Sully put it, "Time to whip a couple of spineless grunts into shape." Noella thanked the gods that she wasn't one of those 'spineless grunts' that needed to be whipped into shape. Sully didn't seem to be the gentle type when it came to training.

By the time she and Olivia were done chatting the sun had begun to set, quietly giving way to darkness and bitter winds. The two said their farewells and parted ways, each going their separate ways. Olivia would be going to her room she shared with Chrom, as did many couples that were either newly married or had been married for a long time. And Noella walked into her room that Chrom had assigned to her. Noella paused as she stood in the middle of her room, quietly observing the lack of spider webs, dust, and dirt that should have littered the floor or at least the piles of books that rested on an oak table in the far left corner of the room. But thanks to the many maids in Ylisstol castle, there was none to be found that could mar the regal elegance the room possessed.

Feeling utterly drained all of a sudden, Noella stripped off her large dark colored cloak, black pants, tunic, and plated silver boots and slid under the covers as sleep began to take over her mind. She didn't fight it and simply let it lull her into a blissful, mind-numbing embrace.

But instead of darkness within her mind like so many nights before, she _heard_ people shouting at her from within her dreams. One voice sounded like Chrom, but the others were lost for she did not have a face to put them with. There was one voice that stuck out from the rest, one that brought tears to her eyes while she slept. It was a man's voice, one that made her heart feel as if it was being torn apart.

"Noella don't leave!" Someone shouted for her, a faceless man dressed in strange clothes that didn't look native to Ylisse. Bits of dusky purple cloth fluttered in the wind, the edges frayed with the scars of battle and drenched in blood. A silver sword stained red hung loosely in his right hand as he ran towards someone, trying extremely hard to hide a very noticeable limp in his left leg.

And in her dreams, a woman that looked exactly like her except her hair was white and not silver, turned to face the nameless man with a warm smile upon her face as her body seemed to slowly disappear into purple dust.

"I pray we meet in a better time, goodbye." The woman appeared strong, resilient. But the tears streaming down her face showed just how fragile she actually was. Sadness reflected in her brown eyes, the same color eyes Noella bore, as she watched the man struggle to grab onto her hand.

But it was far too late. As soon as his hand was about to touch her's, it disappeared into purple dust, leaving him with nothing.

Noella wasn't sure why she was remembering this, or if this was a memory. It could just be a dream, something her mind conjured up to make her feel better in this strange world she didn't know.

And yet, she _knew_ what she had dreamt of was real. That it had happened and shouldn't be forgotten. And Noella didn't forget the faceless man who tried to reach out for her, nor her last words to him.

She only prayed she never saw him for fear she would break his heart a second time. Because even though he knew who _she_ was, Noella did not remember who _he_ was.


	2. Chapter 2

Noella rested under a tree filled to the brim with tiny white flowers that resided in Ylisstol castle's garden, quietly taking in the sound of nature in a place full of chaos and politics.

Noella closed her big brown eyes, feeling the warm grass beneath her fingers and the fresh scent of honey and flowers filling the air. The warmth of the sun was blocked out by the tree, providing a brief escape from its harsh rays. In the background she could hear the faint trickle of water as a marble statue poured it into a smaller, shallower pool that contained tiny colorful fish ranging from blue to red.

Lulled into a peaceful trance Noella carefully pulled out a tiny hair clip from her pocket, one of the few things she owned when she had been found, and twirled it between her fingers. The metal felt cold against her skin, as if it were ice. The woman opened her eyes, brown eyes gazing at the pale pink stones that formed what looked like a flower at the very end of the clip. Tiny crystalized stems stuck out from the cluster of gems, solidifying the idea it really was some sort of exotic flower she hadn't seen before. Then again, her experience was limited only to flowers that resided here in Ylisstol's garden.

At first Noella wished to throw the hairclip away since it felt weird to have something so girlie in her possession. But whenever she tried, her fingers refused to let it go as if it had some unknown value to her.

So she kept the hairclip, wondering if it was a gift from a friend or something she bought. The former seemed very likely, having met countless shepherds in the past two weeks, a few even wandering about in the castle to help her remember all the things she had forgotten.

Libra and his wife Tharja lived here in Ylisse, in the capitol where they ran an orphanage for children that had lost their families during the war. Noella had stopped by to see them once or twice before, due to Lissa gushing about all the little kids they took care of. The war monk welcomed her with open arms, smiling at her even after she told him she didn't remember who he was. The man just took it in stride and told her she would, in due time, remember all the good deeds she had done. She smiled and stifled a laugh when she saw his wife glaring at him from around the corner, perhaps jealous that he was conversing with another woman. Turns out, that wasn't the case. Tharja, a sorcerer from Plegia, was jealous that her husband was the first one to talk to her. Noella smoothed things over quickly, turning her attention to the married woman and striking up a conversation with her as a horde of little children raced around the place without a care in the world.

And after that first visit Noella found herself standing aimlessly at their door, participating in children games, laughing and smiling like a fool. Recalling all the boys and girls, Noella couldn't help but smile under the shade. Deep down inside she was happy Libra and Tharja had found something they both enjoyed, and would continue to enjoy for countless years to come.

If only she could say the same for herself now.

"Ella!" Noella's silence was quickly ended the moment a child's voice sliced through the air, breaking her out of her trance. Very carefully Noella placed her hairclip in the pocket of her dark purple cloak.

There was a blur of blue and yellow before something small jumped on her without a word of warning. The young woman flew back, her head touching the soft lush grass underneath while something sat on her stomach.

Noella smiled when she saw long blue hair come into focus. "Good morning, Lucina." A young lady no older than five smiled wide, showing off a mouthful of tiny white baby teeth. The young woman laughed and removed the girl off her stomach and into her lap so she could sit up. Lucina, Chrom's daughter and the princess of Ylisse, bounced around in the lap with untold amounts of childlike energy locked inside her tiny little body.

"'Ella look at this!" The girl pulled out a scrap of cloth with bits of thread sewn in it. Noella eyed the cloth, seeing a squiggly looking animal sewn into it. The young woman had no idea what animal it was supposed to be due to the squiggly lines and strange proportions.

But she smiled at the sweet little girl none the less.

"Good job Lucina."

The girl in her lap was grinning ear to ear as she treated the piece of cloth as a golden statue. "The teacher said I was getting better. She even told me she could see the deer I tried to make this time!" Two white flowers fell from the tree and harmlessly landed upon Lucina's head. Noella raised a hand to brush them off, watching as they fluttered to the ground, contrasting with the dark green grass that kept the velvet white petals from touching the sunbaked ground.

"Shouldn't you be with your father, Lucina?"

The girl shook her head, sending her long blue hair flying in every direction. "Father will be fine! He knows I'm here!" Noelle wrinkled her nose playfully at the girl, ignoring a group of noblewomen that passed them by, nosily chatting and spreading gossip amongst themselves.

One woman with pigtails and dressed in all blue, shot Noella a nasty look. Lucina had her back towards the women and missed the nasty being sent over towards the amnesiac.

It was for the better though. At least this way Noella wouldn't have to explain to the little girl why they looked at her funny. She didn't want to tell the girl that there were a handful of nobles that disliked her presence, and stuck their noses up at her whenever she passed by.

No, Lucina didn't need to know that just yet.

"I heard she was meant to marry," an elderly woman spoke up, making sure to raise her voice so Noella could clearly hear them.

One woman nodded, confirming what the elderly woman dressed in blue said. "I heard that too! I pity the poor man for being engaged to such an incompetent woman." A woman with lavender hair added, the very same woman that shot her a look only moments ago.

Noella was thankful Lucina wasn't very observant, because if she was, the tiny little girl would rush over to the group of women and tell them they were wrong. That Noella wasn't incompetent but rather, a bright young woman she was proud to have known.

But in reality, Noella felt those women were right. She had lost all her memories and lost all the knowledge that had been inside her head, molding her into an empty shell which didn't know which spoon to eat soup with or who were allies and who were enemies of Ylisse.

Noella did feel sorry for the man that had asked for her hand in marriage because; she wouldn't remember his face or his name. If anything, he'd hurt him by saying 'who you are' to his face.

Maybe it was better if they didn't meet, that way no one would end up with a broken heart.

Lucina waved a tiny hand in front of her face, softly calling her name over and over again like a chant.

Noella forced a fake smile to appear on her face, locking away the pain as fatigue crept up on her like a silent predator.

"Sorry Lucina, what is it?"

"Father said people from… What is that continent near Valm?" The young princess asked innocently, patiently sitting in her lap under the shade.

Noella scrunched up her face as she tried to remember Frederick's lessons concerning geography. "Let's see… There's Plegia," She counted off one name, hoping that it would the one. Lucina shook her head no.

"Ferox?

"No, that doesn't sound like the one I heard."

"Roseanne?"

The girl shook her head again.

"Chon'sin?" The girl bounced up and down in her lap in pure joy. "That's it! That's it! Father said the people from there, are coming to Ylisstol!" Noella didn't particularly care if more faceless people came to the castle. All she had to do was smile and bow, that's all.

And Noella was fine with that.

"Any idea who is coming, Lucina?" She prodded the little girl knowing Lucina loved to talk to her. And while Noella was sure her father would be looking for her very shortly, she wanted to keep the little girl around a bit longer.

Noella was a sucker for kids, and Chrom used that as ammunition to tease her whenever he could. It was harmless because he always smiled warmly at her, finding joy in the fact Lucina absolutely adored Noella. It went unspoken that Inigo, when he could walk and talk, would end up following her around like a little lost puppy. Noella didn't quite understand why Lissa and her brother Chrom laughed whenever the topic came up.

"Um…" Lucina placed a single finger on her top lip, deep in thought a she tried to remember who was coming to Ylisse. And for some reason, her pose seemed oddly familiar to her. Why? She didn't have a clue.

"Lady Say'ri I know is coming, along with her brother and a few others I don't know." Lucina answered after a few minutes of silence.

Noella paused at the mention of the name. It sounded as if she had heard the name before; perhaps she was another shepherd too? It made sense since every name she felt she heard before, tended to _be _people who were once a shepherd. But _Lady_ Say'ri? Was she another noble?

"Lucina, is Lady Say'ri a noble where she comes from?"

"She's the leader of Chon'sin's Dynast. She and her brother always visit Ylisse three times a year!"

Noella smiled as Lucina grinned ear to ear once again. It seemed the little princess liked it when the two of them visited Ylisse. Perhaps Say'ri and her brother were more akin to Chrom, friendly and kind to those below his status.

"There you are Lady Lucina." Both she and Lucina looked up to meet the gaze of a young woman and a brown haired knight covered head to toe in blue armor. Lucina sighed the moment they showed up and removed herself from Noella's lap with as much grace as a five year old could muster.

Noella smiled at them, recognizing the knight straight away. "Hello Frederick." She said sweetly when their eyes met.

"Evening, Noella. I'm thankful you were the one watching milady. I scarce thought she had wandered out of the castle, lost in an endless sea of trees never to be seen again."

Noella laughed. Frederick tended to be a tad bit strange with his strange obsession with keeping those that bore the Exalt's mark, safe and sound. It was endearing, but did tend to cross the line multiple times. Though, Noella supposed, he merely took his job seriously and wanted nothing more than for Chrom and his family to be safe.

She couldn't fault him for that if it were the case. Sometimes being overly cautious was necessary.

Noella lightly pushed Lucina forward and towards the arms of her teacher, Lady Diana. The girl shot her a look pained look, acting as she had betrayed her. Noella just sent her a warm smile and bid her farewell as her teacher ushered her out of the gardens and into the castle, leaving her all by herself with the loyal knight.

So she tried to talk to him, to conjure up some small talk with the man Lissa had chosen to marry. "How are you doing, Frederick?" The man suddenly became animated.

"I am well. Owain has ceased crying every night for Lissa and myself."

Owain was their two month old son who was said to have a powerful set of lungs in him. Every night since he had been born, he'd cry and wail until either Lissa or her husband Frederick, picked him up and lulled him to sleep. Many people hadn't gotten much sleep with the little one around, Noella included. It was pleasing to hear he had begun to cease his wailing at the dead of night.

"That's good to hear, Frederick! Hopefully the two of you can get a restful night's sleep."

Frederick shot her a heartfelt smile. "We hope so. But I have something to relay to you from Milord. In two days' time, Lady Say'ri and Yen'fay-" He stopped talking as soon as Noella began clutching her head, rocking back and forth in sudden pain.

"Noella! Are you alright?!"

She could hear him frantically calling her name over and over, his gauntlet firmly gripping her shoulder in an attempt to receive some sort of reply. Noella couldn't give him one. Pain hammered into her skull, as if it were an egg, ready to crack into a million tiny pieces.

It didn't make sense. She was fine a moment ago and then, that- _name_ brought forth an onslaught of unbearable pain upon her skull. The woman didn't even realize she had moved into a fetal position, whimpering like some bloodied and beaten animal.

Noella saw bloodied faces flash behind her closed eyes. Men and women flashed before her eyes; lances, arrows, swords, and axes sticking out their bodies, blood pooling underneath them like a twisted version of a pool of water. The sickening smell of burning flesh overcame the sweet smell of flowers, making her stomach twist and churn unpleasantly. More ghastly faces appeared in her mind, pale skinned with glazed eyes frozen in fear, of death. The grisly images forced a bone chilling scream to pass through her lips and echo throughout the gardens, startling countless nobles and those of lower status.

Someone in the background stopped shouting her name, and instead, shouted for a cleric.

All Noella remember was screaming the words 'make them stop!' and 'I don't want to see anymore!' over and over again as more and more faces flashed before her. She felt scared as the only memories that seemed to pop into her head, were ones where she killed people.

And as quickly as they appeared, she was met with darkness and no longer saw those, sometimes eyeless, faces. The pain melted away along with the sounds of nature and people shouting next to her.

She was finally all alone in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness lasted for a short time, gradually giving way to horrors coated in sweet blissful lies. Fields of flowers were coated in blood, mutilated remains of human body parts scatted about in a grisly display. Sometimes Noella smelt the thick scent of blood, boiling like water in the inferno caused by mages with a lust for violence and destruction. And if she was unlucky, the scent of flesh slowly roasting under the flames wafted into her nose, forcing whatever laid in her stomach to come rushing out onto the floor in weakness.

Fading in and out of consciousness she could faintly see outlines of people; faces mirroring fear, grief, and sorrow. Two blond pigtails reminded Noella of Lissa, loudly crying her heart out against her husband's chest in the distance.

Despite the constant hammering pain coursing through her skull, the scent of blood and ash, and her skin feeling as if she were on fire with fever; Noella allowed the corners of her lips to form a smile. The red eyed War Cleric said something, muffed from all her crying and clasped onto her sweaty, feverish hand. In that brief heartwarming moment, Noella saw something flash before her eyes; another vivid memory. But this one wasn't of broken corpses littered on the battlefield. This was a memory of Lissa and herself.

Noella's smile widened, relishing in the pranks Lissa did onto her with a wide, mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"R—risen… ri-d-ing… w-olv-es," She choked out in a voice that didn't sound like her's. It sounded raw, hoarse from screaming in fear for Naga knows how long.

The Lissa's eyes swollen red eyes widened as far as they could. The pigtailed princess instantly realized the meaning behind the garbled mess of sounds from the bed ridden woman.

"Oh Noella, you remembered!" The girl cried out, unleashing another torrent of tears that poured down in two large streams on either side of her face. One tear splashed against her hand, cooling a small portion of her skin for but a fraction of a second.

The tiny princess' hand squeezed her's as the distraught woman quietly rested in her bed, far too fatigued and fearful to move from under the warm embrace of feather filled blankets and pillows. Noella kept a faint smile on her face, not wanting to tell the sobbing girl she only saw a_ fragmented_ memory of their time together. However, it was the only one that didn't cause her to curl up into a ball and wish away everything she dreamt of.

No. The memory she remembered was sweet and childlike. It reflected Lissa's personality in an innocent manner.

And then heaviness overtook her senses, drowning her in sea of darkness as her pale eyelids lowered over her plain, dull brown eyes. Faintly, Noella felt someone give her hand another gentle squeeze as the darkness gave way to nothingness.

And it was there where all thoughts, all feelings, died. The pain faded as if were nothing but a bug bite, unnoticeable until one happened to notice a small patch of red skin. The grimy feeling of sweat dissipated, as did the burning sensation across her entire body.

Noella didn't feel anything. She didn't see anything. There was just, nothing. Not a source of light to be seen for miles, nor sound. Unsteadily she brought her hand in front of her face, to remind her she was still alive and moving. But instead, she was met with nothing. The motion of muscles moving, of tiny fingers wiggling back and forth, was hidden behind a curtain of darkness.

Fear crept into her mind, fueling the instability of her sanity. She was teetering, falling into a void which allowed her to reflect on her imperfections. Flaws.

Her mouth parted as she attempted to let loose a scream. But nothing came out. Silence met silence as the darkness took away her voice, leaving her mute in this freakish world. It was here where she curled up into a ball, slowly descending into madness as the memories of war began to take hold of her subconscious.

Violent screams echoed inside her ears, the sound of children being cut down as blood flowed from their mouths. Noella covered her ears with her hands as she tried to drown out the sound, to block it from reaching her.

But it didn't stop. It only got louder.

Voices echoed all around in the darkness, screams of help from both man and woman alike, resonated in the stale air. The sounds slipped through the cracks between her fingers, slowly torturing her as if she committed these crimes herself. But she did not. These screams, the people responsible for such horrors, weren't her doing.

Someone else lowered their blade onto those people, spilling innocent blood, allowing it to soak into the parched sunbaked earth. The one who cut them down was an imposter, someone with the same face and hair color whom savored the feel of blood washing over them, acting as if they were taking a bath filled not with water, but blood.

It wasn't her. She didn't do this. She was innocent. Noella chanted those words inside her head, fighting to ignore the face which resembled her's. It was a face which held pure madness behind brown eyes, inhuman and godlike at the same time.

But there was nothing godly underneath the madness. There was only death.

"Stay your tears, Noella."

A foreign, unfamiliar male voice broke through the screams echoing around her. The screams and the imposter causing them rapidly faded away into nothingness.

The silver haired woman hesitantly removed her hands from atop her ears, almost half expecting the screams to come back in full force.

They didn't.

The darkness echoed silence after the voice spoke, leaving behind a string of comforting words to linger within her chest where none had been before.

Slowly the darkness receded, giving way to a bright white light. Normally a white light was seen as a bad thing, a foreboding foreshadowing towards death. But Noella reached out towards the light, grasping at anything that wasn't this silent prison. Anything was better than this; death was preferable to this- _hell_.

The light engulfed her, chased away the darkness, and quieted her conflicted thoughts. Where there was only cold, there was now warmth as the light cradled her in its comforting embrace. Fear dissolved, leaving behind contentment and- _peace_.

Muffled voices crept into her ears, of a man and a woman talking about something irrelevant to her. That was, until she figured out _one_ of those voices sounded like her. Noella blindly looked around, only to be met with a vast sea of white light in every direction.

The voices continued to speak under the blanket of white light.

"Am I even holding this sword right?" Someone with her voice spoke, speaking as if there was someone nearby to answer her question.

"Yes, you're doing fine, Noella. Hold your arms up higher and relax your grip. You're much too tense."

There was that familiar voice again. Noella struggled to remember why she kept hearing this nameless man's voice, and just who he was. Was he a shepherd? Or just someone she met a few times on the road?

No. Noella shook her head, sending her long unbound silver hair flying all around her. That didn't make sense if that was the case. If he was simply just an acquaintance, why did her heart hurt whenever she heard his voice? Nothing made sense in this strange, unknown place.

The voices began to fade away, replaced with the sound of countless people laughing and playing. Violins and various instruments filled the stale, lifeless air with merriment and joy. It reminded Noella of a party; a festival.

And then she heard the voices talking to one another again.

"You know, sitting all by yourself isn't very _festive." _The woman sounded joyful, carefree. Everything she was not.

"This frivolities and easy conversations of festivities are distractions I must avoid. I dedicated myself to becoming stronger. Until then I pledge not a moment's respite." There was something he didn't say, a hidden sorrow beneath his words when he spoke. Noella didn't know what it was, but it was jarring to hear the man's voice sound so- _hallow_.

The woman paused for a moment before speaking again. "That's a bit excessive, don't you think? You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Wallowing in the darkness doesn't help anyone!" The woman's voice retained a positive outlook on life, innocent and bubbly just like a child.

"Noella wh-" There was a hint of shock in the man's voice as the sound of metal scrapping together soon followed.

"You may not like me for doing this, but you need to talk to other people. If you don't, that broken heart of yours will never heal."

"Noe-"

"I know it is none of my business, but I don't want to see someone suffer all by themselves. This will do you some good. I promise."

Slowly the voices and music faded away into nothingness, leaving behind silence in its wake. Noella floated in the light, mulling over the things she heard. One voice was her's, there was no mistaking that. The other voice, she did not know. It sounded as if the nameless man was indeed a shepherd, someone that served under Chrom during Grima's reign of terror.

But there was something odd about what she heard. Not once did she hear herself, or who Noella considered to be herself, say the man's name. There were many instances where she could have said his name.

But there was no name uttered. All she received was dismembered voice without a face or name to match it to.

And then, something in the vast white sea tugged at her heart, dragging her away from the light by force. Words began to whisper gibberish into her ears, causing her to jerk as the strange sounds bounced around her as if she were in a tiny room. The sound reminded her of mages reciting incantations; studying sigils and glyphs etched into carefully crafted books of unknown origin.

The voices grew louder, harmonizing with one another as if they were singing rather than reading sigils inside a book. As they continued to speak, Noella felt the world around her fade away, drift away as if it wasn't there to begin with. That everything she thought, felt, and saw was nothing more than a figment of her imagination; two worlds which she created in her desperation.

The light sharply turned to darkness. And then, she heard- _sounds_- all around her. Cool air brushed across her exposed skin, the sweet smell of flowers and medicine wafting into her nose like a waterfall crashing down upon her. Noella snapped her eyes open and saw a familiar beige colored ceiling greeting her.

She smiled and slowly sat up in her bed.

In the corner Noella spotted an oak desk, covered in books pertaining to tactics and military strategies. Noella scanned the walls next, spying the same tan colored walls with tiny white flowers decorating the borders in an eye catching display. Something glinted in the sunlight, something shiny and silver in color. Noella squinted. It was just a silver sword resting in the far corner of her room.

Noella breathed a sigh of relief. She was in her room. She was _safe_.

From behind the door Noella could hear someone walking down the hallway, creepy closer towards her room. Three different voices confirmed there were three people approaching, not one.

"Come on father! Mother is down here somewhere!"

A young man, or quite possibly a child, called out in a fit of joyous laughter. His footsteps were quick and fleet of foot as Noella soon deduced he was bouncing around like an excited rabbit, waiting to pluck a carrot from a farmer's field.

The two remaining people, both males, chuckled in return. "He certainly doesn't take after you, does he?" Noella heard Chrom speak, talking to someone that wasn't the boy. The bed ridden woman strained to hear the third person. She quietly wondered if there was another happy couple somewhere in the castle with a boy as bubbly and carefree as Lucina.

She couldn't think of one.

"Nay, he does not. Peace, child. We will see her regardless of my speed. Have patience Morgan."

The said something else as he rushed down the hall but Noella wasn't paying attention at the moment. In fact she was in her own little world, completely stunned when the boy's father spoke. It was the same, low baritone voice that spoke to her before.

"This is the room!" Someone said before the door quickly swung open. Three men stood in the doorway, Chrom being the only one she recognized.

A short boy with short messy silver hair, wearing a large oversized black and purple cloak that seemed oddly similar to her's, stood in front of the men with a permanent smile plastered on his face. His eyes were a dull brown; her eyes. Just about everything reminded her of herself, minus the nose. That seemed quite different then her own.

And right behind the boy, was a man that stood side by side with Chrom. He was the tallest and the strangest looking out of the three men. Unlike the boy he had pure white hair held up in a high ponytail, a single lock of hair hung over his- she wasn't sure what he wore over his face. It looked like some kind of face mask, but it was metal with horns on the top that reminded her of a demon. It framed his face and made her slightly nervous. There were lines on his face, betrayed his age. Compared to Chrom he looked to be in his early thirties, whereas Chrom appeared to be in his early twenties.

Noella noticed his outfit had bits of dusky purple cloth, covering his arms, legs, and hung around his waist in strips. There was an elaborately detailed silver belt wrapped around his waist as well as layers of cloth underneath it. In fact, his entire outfit seemed to be nothing but layer up layer of clothing, mixed in with bits of metal and leather here and there. The man certainly didn't hail from Ylisse. Then again, neither did the silver haired boy.

The boy, possibly Morgan, smiled ear to ear. Noella spotted a tome of some sort clutched in his hands. Perhaps he was a mage?

"You're awake, mother!" He shouted and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a rib crushing hug. Noella felt the air in her lungs suddenly evaporate when the boy failed to notice her slightly pale face and shallow breathing.

"Let her breathe, lad." The nameless man lightly scolded, worry tainting his words whereas his face betrayed very little.

The boy let go of her immediately, a sad expression slowly overtaking his normally bubbly, smiling, round face. "I'm _so_ sorry mother! I got a carried away!"

There was that word again- _mother. _Noella blinked at the boy, bewildered and utterly confused. She wanted to ask who was pulling her leg, claiming she had a son that looked around her age. It didn't make sense. What prank was Chrom pulling?

Brown eyes drifted over to Chrom, quietly watching everything from the safety of the doorway.

"Chrom this is just a very bad joke, right?" She began, ignoring the nameless man's and Morgan's faces fall the moment those words left her mouth. Chrom shifted in his spot suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"No, this isn't a joke Noella." The exalt looked at the older man standing beside him, quietly pondering something.

"This may sound strange to you but please just listen." Noella gave him her undivided attention without a second thought. Chrom closed his eyes to avoid her gaze.

Chrom waved a hand towards the nameless man, drawing her attention to him once again. "This is your husband, Yen'fay, Noella. And this is," He motioned towards the boy standing in front of her, "Is Morgan. He's your son. Do you remember them?"

Noella blanched as fear came crawling into her skull. "I remember- _fragments but_ nothing more than that. I'm sorry…. I don't know you or… Morgan." Very quickly she looked towards the floor, not wanting to see her husband's face. This was the very moment she wished would never come to pass. This was the moment where she would hurt the person who loved her simply because she couldn't _remember _him.

The air dropped several degrees when no one spoke. Noella didn't dare lift her head and gaze into the eyes of her… family.

The sound of boots colliding with the stone floors echoed in the tiny room. "Father…." Morgan's distraught voice forced her back into reality. But she was unprepared when her husband walked towards her and embraced tightly. Her body didn't stiffen up like she thought it would. The muscles in her body relaxed as if they remembered his touch, remembering the warm fuzzy feeling he created inside her chest when they came into contact.

Noella felt her face burn up as if she were still feverish.

"It matters not if you remember, Noella. I am pleased to know you're alive and well." He comforted her with kind words as he held her close, taking great care not crush her like their son had tried to do her. In the background Morgan smiled at them, humming softly.

"It's alright mother! We'll work on getting your memories back! Father helped me and together we can help you too!"

Relief flooded her system when she heard both Yen'fay and Morgan giving her words of comfort despite everything she said to them. Tears began to flood her brown eyes, rapidly rolling down her cheeks and chin, landing softly on her husband's leather armor.

Quickly she began to sob, releasing some sort of deep regret from within her heart that she never knew existed. Her arms wrapped around her Yen'fay, feeling the different materials that made up his attire beneath her bare fingers, and cried her heart out with him near.

"I-I'm so-," Noella hiccupped pitifully as she struggled to find the words to say to the two of them. "I-m s-orr-y."

Morgan and Yen'fay told her they forgave her. And they would continue to do so forever.

* * *

**AN:** And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Lost Lamb. I intended for this to be a short thing, something to contribute to the F!RobinXYen'fay pairing since I hardly ever see anyone write anything besides LucinaXAvatar or ChromXAvatar. While both are amazing pairings, I'd like to write something for the lesser known pairings in Fire Emblem: Awakening. I don't know if I'll add more chapters concerning their lives together after this point, Noella slowly remembering her life with Yen'fay and her son. I just don't know really. I might if I can figure out how to do this without killing the story as is.

Originally this chapter was going to end up being vastly different than what was in my mind. Morgan wasn't going to show up, seeing as I liked to think Robin and Yen'fay had a limited amount of time before fighting Grima, and therefore, weren't able to met their future son. At least, that is what I like to think. But after reading some of Yen'fays event tiles with Morgan (and squealing like an idiot), I decided to throw him in there. Some of the dialogue I used I made up myself while some of it was a mix between F!Robin's and M!Robin's supports with Yen'fay. Personally I liked the M!Robin's supports better. But I didn't dislike F!Robin's supports with Yen'fay.

I do highly recommend going after Yen'fay at least once. He's quite possibly the sweetest husband I've married so far.


End file.
